moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrianna "Ironmane" Silverblade
'General Info' Race: Gilnean Class: Warrior Profession: Minor Alchemist Age: 26 Height: 6'11" Weight: A little chubby Hair Color: Brown Skin/Fur Tone/Color: Brown Distinguishing Marks/Items: Scars when in human, hidden under fur in Worgen. Burns all about her legs. Her right arm is mechanical. She's stacked! Hometown: Gilneas Familiars/Pets: Woyus the Netherwhelp Status: Keeping in shape for the coming battles. Organization: Wolves of Greymane Favorite Food: Stuffed Salmon Favorite Color: Blue Favorite Weapon: Spear, Halberd, Fists Favorite Training: Hard physical Favorite Region: Gilneas Favorite Pastime: Drinking Personal Hero: Sir Anduin Lothar Hated Foe: The Dark Lady Pets/Minions: Woyus the Netherwhelp Introverted/Extroverted: Extroverted Intuitive/Sensing: Sensing Thinking/Feeling: Feeling Judging/Perceiving: Little bit of both. Three Objectives: 1) Protect those she cares about. 2) Behead Sylvaanas 3) Be close to Dimiti Silverblade History 'Personality' Ironmane is outgoing, impulsive, and honor bound. She at times seems to care more about her beloved Gilneas than herself, the strong nationality grown into her through her fathers war stories and her time serving in the King's Army. Though there are two Ironmanes. The soldier, rigid, judging, loyal without fault. And then the other Ironmane, a woman who loves to drink, flirt, eat, and to hell with regulation! Which has led to many many close calls in her younger (and older) days. Description: Ironmane seems rather average for a Worgen, a thick head of hair even by Worgen standards, firm muscles covering her head to toe, almost always clad in either a thick coat of armor with pole weapon, or in loose fitting pants and shirt complete with the pelt of an unknown creature upon her back. She lost her right arm some time ago, and had it replaced with a mechanical arm by Riahi Amberdawn. History: Adriana was born to a poor family. Her mother a simple tailer, her father a minor soldier with a strong sense of accomplishment. She grew up on stories of legendary warriors and great wars, and it was because of this that she bonded far more with her father. Indeed, her mother was oft times distraught at the sheer masculinity of her daughter, who didn't take to the traditional lady crafts of knitting, cooking, and what have you. Rather, she took to fighting, boasting, and even heavy drinking! Really, the only teachings of her mother she took to, was of the church. The stories of heroism and justice went well with the churches message of brotherhood and inner light, and the church is one of the few things that has remained strong in her all her life. Ironmane was always her own woman, and always would be. The Second War came and left, and so did her father. Though she took pride in this, he died an honorable death. Her poor mother couldn't handle it though, and at 16 Ironmane was alone. So she did the only thing she could think: she joined the army. Sadly, there would be no tales of glory and honor for her, Gilneas was her own nation, secluded from all else. Ironmane was nothing more than a guard for the entirety of her career, the honor she gained came from breaking up bar fights and catching thieves. But through this her fathers teaching rang true, and she never once slowed in her drills, keeping her skills honed in case the time would come that she would need them. And indeed she did need them. When the Worgen came she showed how apt she was in comparison to her degenerated peers, felling many a Worgen in defense of the City of Gilneas. Sadly, there were far to many, and all it took was for one to find an opening in her armor and she would be one of them, and this did indeed happen, and Ironmane became a feral for some time, eventually being captured and cured by Crowley's men, a fact she has always found disgusting. Crowley was and is a criminal, and he always would be in her eyes. Free of Gilneas, Ironmane joined the Court of Greymane, and met a Dimiti Silverblade. Despite her brash and devil may care attitude, not to mention strong sense of justice, Ironmane quickly took to silver tongued thief, this relationship only being strengthened by their capture and torture by Cultists. To her, Dimiti is a kind, if misunderstood soul, one she can be honest with, and she knows he can be honest with her. He is one of the few souls she would give her life to without question, and it's a fact she takes great pride in. 'On Becoming Warlady' The trials of the Court of Greymane would be many. Adrianna was joined to the Court by the first, and undoubtedly the shortest stayed of all Channcelors: Seranth Foxkin. At the time, Miss Sylviam Greymyst was the head of the Greymyst pack, Ironmane quickly took her place as Sylviam's bodyguard, and took to this job with gusto. Not long after her being made Sylviam's personal body guard, was the court attacked by the twilight cultist Kalital Firestaff. Due to Warlady's pregnancy, Ironmane was made to head the actions against the cult. It was a trying time, the shades - those who were tasked with defending the court from the shadows - did not take to Ironmane well. Ignoring her, belittling her, flat out disobeying orders. It was during this time that two things happened. First, she married Dimiti Silverblade and became Adrianna Silverblade. Second, she lost her arm searching a suspected cultist home. It was no surprise that the court soon called off pursuing Kalital Firestaff, once they took the time to consider that none but she herself had shown interest in them. It was also no surprise that with the chancellor spot open for grabs, and the Archmage Darenth seldom ever showing himself, that Sylviam Greymyst was made Chancellor. Adrianna for her dedication, loyalty, and sacrifice for the court was made Warlady. Her first actions were the dismissal of Rhazar - one of the insubordinate shades - from the Greymyst, as well as the installation of Miss K as her first Royal Knight, for although she had wronged Ironmane in the past, her worth was to much to throw away. And unlike Rhazar, she could control herself. 'Paladins, Torture, and the Silverblade Twins' Her capture by the Twilight Cultists had strengthened her love of the light. So much so that she took it upon herself to take up the mantle of Paladin. Always had the Light been an important aspect of her life, but never did she do much with it. Yes, she payed the tithes, she attended the services, but that was the extent of her worship. With the brutal undead destroying her homeland, and it becoming increasingly obvious that brute strength could not prevail in a world where magical and technological advancements are made each day, Adrianna decided the best way she could serve herself and the court, would be by learning to wield the light by becoming a Paladin. She did not do well. While her faith was strong, her heart was simply too consumed with rage. She could not channel, whenever she tried to heal, she instead lashed out with righteous fire. The priests of the temple of the light decided that it must be to the feral beast living inside, she did not argue. But, although she could not properly channel the light she could still use it to some extent. She may not have been able to heal, but she could focus it into none living items such as armor and sharpened steel which could augment her natural skills in combat. During her training, she became obsessed with killing Twilight Cultists. She would disappear into the Twilight Highlands for days at a time, telling no one, not her court, not her friends, not even her husband. Her secrecy would be her undoing as soon she was singled out and taken by the Twilight Hammer and tortured relentlessly. She did escape though. A captive Nether Drake, seeing her as a likely ally, involved her in a plan of escape. The escape succeed and Adrianna was left seriously injured during the push to leave the Twilight hold. She still does not know what happened during the escape. All she recalls is being stabbed in the gut, blacking out, and then waking up in a small Alliance holdout in Silverpine with a tiny Netherwhelp named Woyus. She and her husband, Dimiti Silverblade had postponed their honeymoon for sometime, and after many weeks finally found the break they both so sorely needed. During this honeymoon they both decided to have children, and incidentally, Ironmane learned that she had been pregnant for sometime now after experiencing the first cases of morning sickness. Things remained relatively stable for Ironmane from then on, her love for her husband grew, and some of her close friends experienced great heartache, but eventually it came time to have the children, and on a rainy night in Darnassus, under the watchful yet slightly perturbed eye of the Matron of the Moonblade, Melyria, she gave birth to twin Worgen. Trist, a black furred female, and Kennen, a brown furred male. Hedge Wizards and what it means to Wield the Arcane Ironmane had never cared to much for Mages, they had always been mysterious to her, she could never quite understand why deal with all that dangerous arcane none sense with the light and cold steel both do the job well enough. It didn't help that her father was always ranting on about how useless they were either. Arugal's failure only reinforcing her hatreds. It was because of all this, that learning that she had innate magical abilities was quite the blow to her. She became depressed, disgusted with herself. She sought out a teacher, and spent much time in Dalaran, but it didn't stop her from being afraid of what she may do with her arcane ability. So after much thought, she had a ritual done, to seal away her magical ability. A rune on her right thigh is the only reminder of her magical career, which spans such amazing feats as missing targets in the Dalaran sewers, teleporting a tree into the lake Everstill of Red Ridge, and blowing her mechanical arm into many small pieces. Currently With her arcane power locked away, she has returned to her training as a Paladin, perhaps to strongly as she often returns home to weary to stand, which has troubled her husband to some extent. All images used, have either been taken from in game, commisioned, or gifted. The two drawn above were done by my good friend of mine who hasn't a DA. Category:Alliance Category:Worgen Category:Paladin Category:Warrior Category:Female Category:Wolves of Greymane